


It Would A Lot More Than 20 Shots To Forget You

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, best friend mark, drunk Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: Drunk!Jaebum calls his neighbour Jinyoung to pick him up and feelings are spilled.(Check the end notes for a PSA :))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blobyblo94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobyblo94/gifts).



> This prompt is from blobyblo94.  
> Hopefully I've done justice to it :)

“You’re being a creep, Jinyoung-ah.” Mark said. He took a swing of his drink as he watched Jinyoung stare out of his peephole.

Jinyoung blushed “I’m not being creepy. It’s called neighbourly concern.” He said, defensively.

Mark rolled his eyes “Yes, staring at your neighbour’s front door for 2 hours is definitely what _normal_ people call _neighbourly concern_.”

Jinyoung shrugged “Well, he’s usually back by 8 on Sunday nights because he gets up early on Monday mornings. It’s already 11 and he’s still not home.”

Mark stared at Jinyoung incredulously “Are you hearing yourself right now? How are you guys so close anyway. He seems like more of a glarer than a talker.” Mark aid with a chuckle.

Jinyoung turned away from the door to reply “Nora.” He said simply.

Mark’s tone grew even more incredulous “You met this guy through his girlfriend and now you’re harbouring a crush for him. That seems pretty unhealthy.”

Jinyoung shook his head vigorously “Nora isn’t his girlfriend, it’s his cat.”

Mark shrugged “Hmm, I would have never taken him as the kind of guy to have a pet.”

Jinyoung smiled, remembering all the times he had seen Jaebum in the hallway crooning with Nora in his lap.

In fact Nora was the reason Jinyoung had first met Jaebum.

_Flashback..._

Jinyoung sighed, feeling the cool wind from outside blow into the room. It had only been 2 weeks since he had moved into this new apartment.

While he had had his fair share of fun rooming with Mark in the college accommodation, he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying the novelty of living alone.

He sighed again, pushing his sweaty locks away from his forehead. The only disadvantage of the apartment was that it was incredibly stuffy. He would have to leave his front door open to have any form of ventilation.

Jinyoung didn’t realy like exposing himself to the hallway but he figured it was better than sweating to his inevitable death.

He was 10 minutes into his writing his essay when he suddenly heard a meow next to him.

He turned away from his laptop to spot a smoky grey cat stretching by his couch. Jinyoung knew the cat straight away; she belonged to his incredibly attractive neighbour. The one he had been ogling since day 1.

Jinyoung quickly picked up the feline and walked across the hall. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. He was just here to return his cat; there was no need for him to be so flustered.

He frowned as minutes passed and no one answered the door. He was about to go back when he heard a voice coming up the stairs.

“I’ve looked everywhere, I can’t find her.” The voice sounded agitated. “Wa-wait, I think I found her, I’ll call you back.”

Jinyoung looked up to come face to face with Jaebum. He felt the breath being knocked out of his lungs. The other man was impossibly attractive, with dark hair that was pushed, sharp features and multiple piercings along his ears that caught the sunlight coming from outside.

“Your cat.” He offered feebly.

“There you are.” Jaebum said relieved. He looked at Jinyoung gratefully “Where did you find her?”

“She wandered into my apartment, I live across the hall.” Jinyoung explained, pointing to his apartment.

Jaebum nodded “Sorry about that.” He said sheepishly.

Jinyoung waved his arms “No, no, it’s okay, I left my front door open in the first place.”

“Thank you so much. Here, this is my number.” Jaebum said offering Jinyoung a piece of paper with a set of hastily scrawled digits. “You know if she gets out again.” He explained quickly, in a manner that Jinyoung could only describe as endearing.

 Jinyoung took out his phone to take it down, lest the magical piece of paper suddenly disappeared.

Once he was done, Jaebum took Jinyoung’s phone from him and called himself. “Now I have your number too.” He explained, a small blush coating his cheeks.

“I hope she wasn’t any trouble.” He said, picking up Nora and shooting Jinyoung a sunny smile which made Jinyoung’s heart beat even faster.

Jinyoung’s mouth went dry and he shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He thanked the gods that Jaebum had turned and walked back to his own apartment before he could see the heart eyes forming in Jinyoung’s eyes.

Jinyoung had found Jaebum attractive for his rough exterior, his leather jackets, multiple piercings and sinfully deep voice. However seeing the other man soft and smiling like a piece of sunshine did nothing to nullify his crush, in fact it only served to heighten it.

_*Flashback end*_

“Jinyoung, Jinyoung-ah.” Mark repeated, snapping his fingers, knocking Jinyoung out of his thoughts. “Your phone is ringing.” Mark pointed out.

Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he noted the caller id, “It’s Jaebum” he said in a hushed whisper.

“Hey” Jinyoung greeted, trying his best to sound natural. (Judging my Mark’s smirk, he was not doing a very good job.)

“Mm, okay, okay.” Jinyoung said s he listened to Jaebum on the other end. The elder’s voice sounded slurred. “I’ll be right there.” He promised before hanging up.

Mark raised an eyebrow “Let me guess. He called you to pick you up from somewhere because he’s too drunk to do anything and has no money. You know you don’t actually know anything about this guy except that he likes his cat. Ot could be a ploy to corner you. You’re not actually going to go, right?”

Jinyoung’s silence was enough response for Mark.

He sighed “I’ll see myself out. Try not to get killed, okay.” He said before leaving.

 

******

Jinyoung spotted Jaebum outside the club. He was leaning against the wall. Even from inside the car, Jinyoung could see that the elder was 110% drunk. He allowed himself a moment to give Jaebum a onceover. Even completely wasted, the elder looked stunning. Jinyoung collected himself before he could get lost in his fantasies.

He honked twice, catching Jaebum’s attention. The elder staggered towards the car. Jinyoung considered getting out and helping him in but the mere thought of being so close to Jaebum set his face aflame.

Jaebum shot Jinyoung a nod of gratitude before he got in. Jinyoung returned the look with  a soft smile, not that Jaebum even noticed. He was staring straight ahead, his palms balled into fists.

Jinyoung considered asking Jaebum about his current predicament but he didn’t want Jaebum to think he was intruding so he said nothing, strictly keeping his eyes on the road.

After a few minutes of silence, Jaebum spoke.  

“So why did you come?” he asked, surprisingly coherent for someone who reeked of alcohol.

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asked.

“Well wasting your Sunday night to go pick up a drunk neighbor isn’t really anyone’s idea of an ideal weekend.” Jaebum said with a shrug.

“It’s okay.” Jinyoung said, choosing not to add the fact that Jaebun could call Jinyoung to pick him up from hell while Jinyoung was in heaven and the younger would still do it. Jaebum didn’t respond so Jinyoung assumed that the conversation was closed.

“I know why I called you.” Jaebum said suddenly.

Jinyoung turned to him, “Why?” he asked involuntarily.

“You’re the only one whose number I have.” Jaebum said plainly.

Jinyoung sighed _‘Well that was anti-climatic’_ he thought to himself.

“And also.” Jaebum started.  “I’ve been trying to get the courage to cll you ever since you gave me your number, and there is no time like the present right.” Jaebum said with a goofy smile.

Jinyoung could feel his hopes soar; he forced himself to quash them. “Why is that?” he asked casually.

“I wanted to ask you on a date but it seemed very improbable that you would agree so I never really went through with it.” Jaebum said honestly

Jinyoung thought his heart would beat out of his chest at any moment “Why do you think it’s improbable I would say yes.” He asked, forcing himself to keep the tone light.

Jaebum shrugged “You’re college-educated, and you’re doing a doctorate. You’re really well-liked and also you’re super cute. On the other hand, my life is pretty much a mess.”

 _“More like a hot mess, since you’re in it.”_ The Jackson part of Jinyoung’s brain supplied, making the younger man chuckle.

Jaebum looked at him curiously, “Why are you laughing?”

Jinyoung shook his head “It’s just funny. I’ve had a pretty big crush on you since I moved in and I always thought you wouldn’t be interested in someone like me.”

“Oh” Jaebum looked completely taken aback, which Jinyoung thought was a bit unnecessary, after all the other man was pretty much the most wonderful specimen of humanity. 

The rest of the ride continued in silence. Jaebum made no further attempt to start a conversation and Jinyoung’s mind was racing too quickly for him to even process his thoughts.

Jinyoung quickly parked his car, and went to the other side to get Jaebum.

“Come on.” Jinyoung said, heaving Jaebum’s arm around his shoulder. He consciously made an attempt not to lean into Jaebum too much. His could already feel his heart beat against his ribcage. 

_‘Jaebum likes me.’_ The thought kept replaying in his head like a mantra which made his palms sweatier by the minute.

In the elevator, Jinyoung took the chance to glance at Jaebum through the mirror. The elder’s face was flushed; possibly from the alcohol though Jinyoung wanted to believe he had some role in it too.

“ _Don’t hope.”_ The Mark voice inside him said rationally “ _People say lots of stupid things when they’re drunk_.” God, Jinyoung hated the Mark voice, but he knew it was right.

He slowly removed his hand from Jaebum, smirking inwardly when he felt a bit of resistance. “This is you.” He said, pointing to Jaebum’s front door.

Before Jinyoung could completely disentangle himself from Jaebum, he suddenly found himself pushed up against Jaebum’s front door, Jaebum’s strong sinewy arms on either side of his head.

Jaebum lips were dangerously close to Jinyoung’s. He could feel the elder’s alcohol infused breath on his lips, making him shudder involuntarily. Before Jaebum could close the miniscule distance between their lips, Jinyoung pushed him away.

Jaebum looked confused “I-I’m so sorry. I thought what you said in the car… I thought you wanted to.”

Jinyoung nodded furiously “I do I do…it’s just that, not when you’re drunk. I don’t want you to regret it in the morning. I don’t want you to forget, because I know I won’t be able to.”

Jaebum opened his mouth to protest but it was too late. He quickly unlocked and ran into his own apartment before he could change his mind, leaving Jaebum standing there bewildered.

Jinyoung closed the door behind him quickly. He leaned against the door, his breathing still heavy. He listened for a few minutes, trying to discern whether Jaebum was still out in the hallway.

Hearing nothing but silence, he slowly made his way to bed, his mind still reeling from the events of the night.

******

Jinyoung woke up the next morning, still trying to process the events of the previous night. Jaebum liked him back. Well…at least drunk Jaebum returned his feelings.

He brushed his fingers against his lips. Last night, they had been so close. If he had just closed his eyes, he would felt Jaebum’s lips against his, he would have been able to fulfill his fantasy.

He shook his head resolutely. It was for the best. Jinyoung didn’t think he would have been able to take it if they had kissed and Jaebum had forgotten in the morning. He would never be able to look the elder in the eye again.

He opened his front door to collect his newspaper. As he bent down to grab the paper he noticed a flower next to his newspaper; it was a lily.

Attached to the note was a small piece of paper.  His eyes fell on the untidy scrawl.

_‘Date me’_

Jinyoung looked up to come face to face to Jaebum who looked uncharacteristically nervous. He pointed at the flower

“You know if you want to, I mean.” He stuttered.

Jinyoung smiled.

_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments always make my day ^^.  
> ..  
> PSA: Hey guys! For all of you who are interested and have the time please do check out the [ Got7 winter exchange. ](http://got7winter.livejournal.com/765.html) It's being arranged by [ ultravioletrainbows ](http://wassereis.tumblr.com/post/154715629007/wonderful-view-of-you-ultravioletrainbows) who is freaking amazing and deserves all the love. (The link is to her tumblr, in case you need more details or feel free to leave queries in the comments.) Also fun fact, you will not need an account lj or ao3 to participate. yay. Even if it's your first time writing or you're a seasoned veteran of the fanfiction game, it'll be plenty of fun.  
> Sign ups end in 2 days (30th) so please do check it out and sign up because the more the merrier and what better way to start the new year than with some wonderful got7 fanfiction. :)  
> Wishing all you wonderful people a prosperous New Year


End file.
